


Nice to See You In My Sight

by HFyornT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), M/M, Male Slash, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, awesome nerds, ned knew he was spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Ned welcomed Peter after a long day. Peter loved a loving caring and supportive boyfriend. Ned loved a hard working and nerdy as him as his boyfriend.





	Nice to See You In My Sight

He had been waiting for him. This time it was different. He had known the truth, not going to be left jaw dropped anymore. He wanted to meet him as soon as possible. He let the window opened wide so he could come in easily. 

Then a man in his red dominated suit came in and crawled on the ceiling. He closed the window. He saw his best friend, also looking at him, smiling at him that he was finally home. With him here, it was completely such a nice and grateful feeling, to have him as special person in his heart since the beginning.

He jumped and suddenly made the bunk bed squaked a bit. He climbed down to the bed down there. He took off his mask, revealing his handsome face. He was tired, but he knew what could make both of them feel a lot better after a long worth wait.

"Welcome back, Peter. Good job out there." Ned said as he began to caress those smooth hands.

"Yeah, thanks, Ned." Peter said as he tried to tighten their hands together.

They gave each other warm gazes before they realized their lips slowly touched each other. Only a serene tender kiss. Peter liked it a lot. Ned would like to give him more.

They stopped and Peter spoke, "How long have you been waiting for?"

"Since we came back from school."

"Hey, i told you to go back to your house, not mine. What excuse did you tell to her?"

"It's totally fine, bro. I told her we would do our homeworks together."

"Hmm, even though i wasn't with you?"

"Yeah, i told her you had to do something important first, like an errand so..."

"Did she come to check you?"

"Three times, wondering if you had come home or not. Now she is shopping for dinner. The third time she came here and she told me she would go to buy some ingredients."

"Okay, one more time please." both of them smiled.

Ned and Peter kissed, pressing their lips again. After having a little reunion on their lips, Ned snuggled on Peter's right shoulder. Peter giggled, feeling a little ticklish.

Peter tried to push him, "Come on, bro, it's ticklish."

Ned stopped then kiss him one more time, "It's for making me waited long enough. I just miss you, man..."

"Fine, fine." Peter kissed his left cheek.

When he kissed him, a familiar woman opened the bedroom's door and found her nephew was finally came back from school... With the nephew wore a suit May recorgnized that it was a superhero suit, especially the mask on the bed. Plus, she saw the superhero kissed his best friend. 

All of a sudden she dropped her grocery, "Listen, young men, we need to talk right after dinner!"

Peter and Ned froze in their places, with Peter's lips still adhered to Ned's cheek. May closed the door harshly and too loud. Not her intetion to do that, she was just really shocked to find the truths. 

First, her newphew liked men, his best friend who was became his boyfriend. Second, he was Spider-Man whom she constantly saw on news, saving the days as always. May didn't mind both of those surprising yet interesting truths, she only didn't know how to deal with those. But for sure, she had to believe they were real. After dinner, she would knew their unique and unbelieveable high school lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Another version of how she accidentally found out he was Spiderman but with a romantic moment involves between the nerds lol.
> 
> Feel free to tell me anything in the comment section!


End file.
